PT 007 Xho and Aevernis
Commander, 8:11 PM Commander Xho heads off to go and find Sage in the kitchens. Hopefully. USS, 8:12 PM Checking in the kitchens, you instead find that Secondary Chef Ilana has taken over and Sage has just left out a nice teatime spread. A number of other NPCs are there though, including the security team, Viktor and Arcane Officer Williamson. Commander, 8:14 PM Commander Xho nods to them. Commander, 8:17 PM Good afternoon. USS, 8:17 PM ((...do you go over and say that to someone or just to the whole cafeteria?)) Commander, 8:19 PM ((I thought I was in the kitchen, not the dining room?)) USS, 8:21 PM ((Oh! Ok, in that case you see Ilana's been left in charge and a smaller staff of chefs is working.)) USS, 8:21 PM Ilana: "Good Afternoon sir, ma'am, Commander!" Commander, 8:22 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 8:23 PM Is Mr. Sage off-duty? USS, 8:24 PM Ilana: "Mr. Sage usually takes this time to maintain the shrine to Qudhos. I think he said he was gonna check in with Vlad, though." Commander, 8:25 PM Ah, I see. Commander, 8:25 PM If he returns, tell him I stopped by, please. USS, 8:27 PM Ilana nods. "Sure thing, Commander." Commander, 8:28 PM Commander Xho heads back into the cafeteria and waves at Viktor and Williamson as she passes them. USS, 8:29 PM They return the gesture Commander, 8:29 PM Commander Xho goes to try and find the counselor! USS, 8:30 PM You find her in her office, pouring over a tablet. "Ah, Commander. I was hoping you'd be checking in at some point." Commander, 8:31 PM I imagine so. Do you have a few minutes? USS, 8:33 PM Counselor Aevernis, a red-haired, gold skinned, high elf in a sleeveless variation of the Planefleet uniform, nods and offers you a seat across from her. Commander, 8:33 PM Commander Xho sits. Commander, 8:35 PM I would like to know what you think about Ensign Duo. USS, 8:37 PM Aevernis: "Fascinating case. It's less like having a single patient and more like having three. And his One side is extremely atypical of most solid-based life forms. I am not sure how to classify them." USS, 8:38 PM Aevernis: "On the positive side, Duo seems to be largely stable. Least, moreso than I would expect. You understand of course that I can only discuss so much. Even with his superior officer, I need my patients to know what they tell me will remain confidential." Commander, 8:39 PM Of course. Commander, 8:39 PM What about his fitness for duty? USS, 8:40 PM Aevernis: "...I said in my last report that I did not think he was ready to return to his post. In a way, I still believe that. However, I do think other solutions could be doable right now. I am planning to float some to him during our next session." Commander, 8:41 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 8:41 PM I had thought to perhaps give him an array of aptitude and interest tests, as he may be interested in a different area of specialization now. USS, 8:42 PM Aevernis: "My thoughts exactly. I thought perhaps we could do a sort of...junior grade recreation. Let him get involved in some different positions and see how they fit." USS, 8:43 PM Aevernis: "I am concerned that, despite being aware of the new persona, he is still expecting to be and be treated as Dalarei. Which I not only think he won't, I don't think he wants to." Commander, 8:44 PM Cognitively he is likely seeing the ship primarily through Dalarei's context, so that would make sense. USS, 8:48 PM Aevernis nods. "One has no context so that would make sense. I know Duo spoke with the council on the Joined world regarding separation. Obviously he opted out." Commander, 8:49 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 8:50 PM Aevernis: "Is there something specific you needed to know, Commander?" Commander, 8:51 PM No. I will administer the tests, if he is willing to take them. USS, 8:53 PM Aevernis: "I will discuss it with him at the beginning of our next session. I am glad you are taking this sort of interest in your crew. I hope it's not just Duo, though. His is an extreme case, but everyone needs their own time in here now and then." Commander, 8:54 PM Of course. Have any other people had work-related issues I should be aware of? USS, 8:56 PM Aevernis shakes her head. "None yet. A couple I'm keeping an eye on, will let you know if they seem to be slipping." Commander, 8:58 PM Or if they simply need assistance in some way. USS, 8:59 PM Aevernis: "Assistance that is beyond me, yes. Otherwise, it's my job." Commander, 9:00 PM Of course. Thank you. Commander, 9:00 PM Commander Xho heads out. USS, 9:01 PM She nods as you head out and smiles.